Shaqnim (Y12)
The Shaqnim (Shaqniq: Beneath the shadow) are a devolved sub-race of Elven sunsailors who had settled on the Isle of Melandros which is now Darkshore. Unbeknownst to them, below the uninhabited isle, the Great Whisperer lay imprisoned. Due to its presence, the local flora and fauna had become corrupted and the Elves who had drunk from the isle's waters and eaten its fruit were deformed to a wretched life-draining state which permits its bearers to live only by draining life’s essence from others, effectively turning them into vampires. In addition, the curse (which they refer to as the Passing (beneath the shadow)) left them immortal and unable to procreate, giving them an everlasting life of damnation. After the Passing most were overcome by rage, sorrow and despair to the point they turned into mindless flesh-eating ghouls and a danger not only to others but also to themselves. The Shaqnim view them with dread and sorrow for in life the ghouls had been their family members. Most hold someone dear they have lost in this way. The tragedy was resolved when the 11 covens gradually formed. The Shaqnim view their coven as their chosen family or family-away-from-family, though there are some independent or unaffiliated ones, too. At times the covens are at war with each other but sometimes they are united under a single cause. No blood can be shed during their annual 40-day Festival of Life and Death. In the wake of the new age, their entire mindset had completely changed with a new understanding and evaluation of life and its pleasures, with some overindulging in sloth and excess and others turning towards self-discipline, making every minute count. Today they remain the last descendants of the once proud Elven race. Culture Covens In total there are 11 covens of the Shaqnim: * Faes Pua is the largest Shaqni coven that started out as a promise between 40 Shaqni to help each other out. They are viewed as the Shaqni epitome of sloth and excess. Due to their numericity, they are the most diverse coven but what they all have in common is their style of combat, which they developed as a response to their now-weak bodies. When confronted in a fight, they divert the strength of their opponents to their advantage, making their enemy effectively fight itself. Common is the use of various venoms as well as stealth. They make great rogues. * The Hushptik coven is the oldest and most powerful coven formed by former Elven priests who worshipped the Moon goddess Q'nixqala (the light in the darkness), making them masters of illusion and deception. Thanks to their vast knowledge they have retained from their Elven ancestors, they have learned to harness energy from ley lines. Their power is shown by their covenstead being the former elven city of Q’nae, nestled in the crater of a volcano, a nexus of ley lines. There is a conspiracy that the high priest of the Hushptik – Heeq Faesseth – is worshipping the Great Whisperer in secret in an effort to amass more power for himself. * The Sethil’Xim live in the coastal areas, therefore it does not come as a surprise that their design often incorporates symbols of the kraken and other vile sea creatures. Perhaps they are best known for their ability to command and speak to snakes, their companions. * Faes Qafae coven represents those that chose to restrain themselves by intense self-discipline and herbal remedies. They are great herbalists and alchemists. Visually they come off as strikingly alien. It is common practice to adorn their whole bodies and face with tattoos telling the biographies of their own life and that of their ancestors. For instance, tears on their cheeks are common as a sign of great sorrow for their lost family and friends. Piercings, horns, tree bark, lichen, furs are common accessories as well as they seek to integrate and become one with nature. * Qaeyath’Sek is one of the smallest and most isolated covens. At the start of the Passing, they fled the isle only to be transformed later. They now occupy 3 fishing villages in Eshvaun. * In Shaqnim society, the Keakruull coven are known as the untouchables. They are looked down upon by the rest as they do the jobs that no one else would dare such as bury the dead, clean the streets, perform death sentences or work as assassins. * After the Passing there were many Shaqnim that realized they were now able to contact demons, subdimensional creatures, as well as angels which are superdimensional creatures. They discovered they could see beyond what can be seen with the naked eye. Some of them placed their efforts into studying these creatures and became the first Farseers. * The Veax Koh (Shaqniq: Bloodsuckers) are not only looked down upon by others but also hunted down by them for preying on other lifeforms, people included, so they live in the shadows as a divergent underground offshoot. No one can tell how many of them are there. Appearance In terms of appearance they share much in common with their elven ancestors, being slightly shorter (standing roughly at 2,15 – 2,4 m tall) and more slender, even withered looking, due to their cursed affliction. Some of them appear to be slightly hunched over. Just like elves, they possess pointy ears and long hair, however, it is brittle and grey. Their skin is pale and canines are long with eyes blank without pupils. Many, especially those from the Faes Qafae coven, sport claw-like hands and feet. Abilities Farseeing All Shaqnim possess some level of farseeing, though only some have any control over this innate power. As a manifestation of a subdimensional entity, the Great Whisperer upon whom the blame for the Passing can be put is the source of this ability for the Shaqnim. It was not long after that the farseers broke up into 2 groups: the Shadowmancers who primarily study subdimensional entities and the Lightforgers who study superdimensional entities. Shadowmancers take great care to study Demons. This term covers all entities of lower dimensional existence. These include ghosts, banshees, wraiths etc. Category:Y12